


Heath

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world stood still and kept on moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heath

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I wrote this because I was having trouble wondering what to think or how to feel about this subject. It made my heart sad.

“Is it wrong to want to cry?”

“About what?”

*sigh* “Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s not like I even knew him. Not like I ever would. He was just… young.”

“Who, Babe?”

“Him.” Greg pointed to the computer screen in front of him.  Nick looked to see an internet article about the recently departed Australian actor Heath Ledger.  He couldn’t help a sad grin.

“No, it’s not wrong.” Nick wrapped his arms around his partner of two and a half years. “He was young and it was unexpected. It shocked the world and everyone in it is affected in some way.”

\- - -

“I can’t help but think of his poor child,” Sara said as she sat in front of the television with her boyfriend.  They were watching a celebrity news program.

“I know. It’s sad when a child never gets the chance to truly know their father,” Warrick replied taking her hand in his.

“I feel bad because it’s tragic but my life keeps going as if nothing happened.”

“Strange as it seems we can’t feel bad.”

“I know, but I still do. And that makes me even sadder because I know I’m not the only one.”

\- - -

“You’re thinking about him again.”

“I can’t help it,” Catherine said as she sat in the kitchen with her husband and gazed into the front room where her teenage daughter sat watching television. “I just keep thinking of what his parents must be feeling.”

“I know Honey,” Gil said as he set a coffee cup in front of his wife and took a seat at the table with her.

“No parent should ever have to go through that.” Gil took Catherine’s hand and pulled her into a hug.  He knew she was now remembering when Lindsay had been taken a few years ago and did his best to comfort her.

\- 30 -


End file.
